


[Video] Faith

by ilera



Category: Murder Rooms: The Dark Beginnings of Sherlock Holmes
Genre: Angst, Corpses, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: At the sight of so many terrible things, Doyle begins to lose faith, and only Dr. Bell prevents him from falling into the abyss of despair.
Relationships: Joseph Bell/Arthur Conan Doyle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[Video] Faith

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Antimatter "A Place in the Sun", video - Murder Rooms: Mysteries of the Real Sherlock Holmes


End file.
